INVITEE
by sei heichou
Summary: Pemuda itu memilih merogoh sesuatu di saku mantel yang tersampir di kursinya. Kertas tebal mirip perkamen seukuran kartu pos dengan ukiran cantik tergeletak begitu saja dari tangannya. AKASHI - KUROKO - NASH GOLD / AKAKURONASH / NASHKURO


**_INVITEE_**

**_._**

**_Cast_****:**

**_Akashi Seijuurou_**

**_Kuroko Tetsuya_**

**_Nash Gold Jr._**

**_._**

**_Warning_****[!]: ****_BL_****, ****_typo_****[s], ****_ambiguous_**

**_._**

**_I don't own the casts and KnB._**

* * *

**_Seijuurou membukanya perlahan dan melihat dua buah nama tertulis dengan tinta tebal berwarna keemasan._**

* * *

**_._**

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Seijuurou-kun?"

Jemari mungil itu terlihat bersemangat memutar-mutar kotak beludru merah. Punggung yang bersandar di kursi berseberangan dengan milik Seijuurou itu bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Seijuurou mampu menangkap raut gelisah dan gugup meskipun senyuman kecil masih terlihat dari lingkungan bibir sang pemuda bersurai biru langit dihadapannya.

"Maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

Pemuda beriris biru serupa batu safir itu meletakkan kotak beludru dan berganti memegang segelas jus alpukat. Ringisan kecil timbul di wajah tepat setelah ujung sedotan berpisah dari bibir miliknya.

"Terlalu banyak susu."

"Kau bertanya padaku mengenai rasa jus alpukat itu, Tetsuya?"

Gelengan menjawab pertanyaan Seijuurou.

"Lalu?"

Tetsuya menggeser kotak beludru lalu mendekatkannya ke arah cangkir kopi yang dipesan Seijuurou sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kerlingan menjadi isyarat bagi Seijuurou. Tahu maksudnya, pemuda beriris rubi itu mengambil dan membuka apa yang baru saja disodorkan untuknya.

"Kau yakin dengan ukurannya Tetsuya? Sepertinya terlalu kecil."

Raut khawatir sempurna menguasai wajah Tetsuya usai Seijuurou berpendapat. Ia merebut kotak itu segera sebelum Seijuurou sempat mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari sana. Tetsuya kembali memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin memastikan ukurannya. Unik, seperti selera Tetsuya."

"Tapi tetap saja. Seijuurou-kun tidak boleh mencobanya."

"Pelit juga termasuk sifat kekanak-kanakan, Tetsuya. Kau ingin pergi ke altar dan mengucap janji setia minggu depan dengan membawa sifatmu itu?"

Yang disindir mengerucutkan bibir. Tidak terima disebut kekanakan sepertinya. Tetsuya memilih menyeruput kembali jus alpukat miliknya lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling restoran. Lengannya terangkat. Tetsuya melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dengan hembusan nafas jengah.

"Kuharap restoran ini tidak akan tutup selama dua puluh empat jam."

Seijuurou terkekeh ringan mendengarnya.

"Restoran bukan instalasi gawat darurat milik rumah sakit, Tetsuya."

"Anggap saja restoran tempat pengobatan pasien yang menderita kelaparan. Lapar datang tanpa kenal waktu, Seijuurou-kun."

"Tapi bukan berarti makan terlalu larut malam itu bagus untuk kesehatan."

percuma saja berdebat dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Alhasil, Tetsuya kembali memasang tampang kesal. Khas bocah kecil penikmat gulali yang tak kunjung melihat penjual makanan manis itu lewat di depannya. Dan tentu saja Seijuurou menyukai pemandangan di depannya. Menggoda Tetsuya bukan hal sulit, sebanding menghela nafas baginya atau semudah membalik telapak tangan.

"Seijuurou-kun."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Seijuurou berhenti menyesap pahitnya kopi yang baru saja menyapa indera pengecap miliknya. Ia tidak menjawab, hanya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada seusai meletakkan cangkir pada tatakannya. Seijuurou siap mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak percaya masa lajangku sudah habis."

"Kau masih punya waktu seminggu kalau aku tidak salah menghitung."

Tetsuya memainkan sedotan dan mengaduk-aduk kentalnya alpukat bercampur air dan susu di dalam gelas. Seijuurou masih menunggu kalimat selanjutnya selagi Tetsuya masih berpikir, memilih kata apa yang akan ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Tetsuya mengambil nafas dalam. Satu tarikan lalu ia berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat.

"Terima kasih, Seijuurou-kun."

Tindakan yang cukup mengejutkan untuk Seijuurou hingga membuat kedua kelopak matanya melebar. Seijuurou diam sampai Tetsuya kembali duduk dan mengambil satu tegukan minuman pesanannya yang tinggal separuh gelas.

"Kalau hanya ingin berterima kasih, kau tidak perlu membungkuk seperti itu Tetsuya. Itu membuatku terlihat seperti ayahmu."

"Baguslah. Terkadang Seijuurou-kun juga bisa menjadi sosok ayah bagiku."

"Kalau begitu boleh kuhancurkan pesta pernikahan anakku minggu depan?"

"Maaf, penawaranmu kutolak, Tuan Muda Akashi. Jangan lupa, kau juga akan ada disana."

Tawa ringan keduanya diiringi lonceng dipintu restoran berbunyi. Seijuurou dan Tetsuya menoleh lalu tersenyum hampir bersamaan. Sesosok pemuda yang lebih besar dari mereka berdua mendekat dan duduk di kursi sebelah kiri Seijuurou. Ia melepas mantel miliknya dan memanggil pelayan. Secangkir teh hijau menjadi menu pilihan pemuda itu. Sang pelayan pergi setelah mengangguk pelan, menyanggupi pesanan pelanngan baru di meja Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Senyum lebar timbul dari pemuda itu.

"Apa kabar Akashi?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Seharusnya kau menyapa pemuda di samping kananmu terlebih dahulu. Kau terlambat sepuluh menit dari perjanjian kita."

Lelaki itu melirik Tetsuya. Lagi-lagi pandangan sebal bocah kecil terlukis pada wajah Tetsuya. Tapi raut muka itu berubah begitu saja menerima kecupan kecil di pipinya. Jika boleh dibandingkan, mungkin rona merah di wajah Tetsuya serupa dengan rambut Seijuurou. Pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Wajahmu hampir seperti rambut Akashi, Kuroko."

"Mungkin Tetsuya belum terbiasa dengan salam darimu."

Pemuda itu hanya mengerutkan dahi mendengar pernyataan Seijuurou, sedangkan Kuroko masih diam dan menunduk dalam, berusaha menutupi ekspresi malu sepertinya. Maklum, akhirnya pemuda itu memilih merogoh sesuatu di saku mantel yang tersampir di kursinya. Kertas tebal mirip perkamen seukuran kartu pos dengan ukiran cantik tergeletak begitu saja dari tangannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Akashi? Kurasa kau memiliki jiwa seni yang cukup tinggi."

"Bagus. Akan kusebarkan mulai besok. Bagaimana Tetsuya?"

Bocah biru itu mengangguk setuju sembari sesekali melirik pemuda di samping kirinya yang tengah melihat ponsel.

"Kuroko, kita harus bergegas pulang. Sepertinya bagianku adalah mengurus masalah bulan madu."

"Jangan bicarakan itu hal itu di depan Seijuurou-kun."

Akashi tersenyum samar.

"Tak perlu malu, Tetsuya."

"Baguslah. Jadi Akashi, kami harus segera pergi."

Pemuda itu menarik pelan lengan Tetsuya. Tergesa, sampai-sampai Tetsuya terpaksa berpamitan selagi berjalan cepat dibelakang sang pemuda asing. Belum sampai tiga meter Tetsuya berhenti sebentar.

"Jangan lupa datang tepat waktu, Seijuurou-kun. Kau tamu spesial kami."

Tetsuya melambaikan tangannya perlahan. Lalu pemuda itu ikut berhenti sejenak dan mundur selangkah dan melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Tetsuya. Dengan Tetsuya yang berada dirangkulannya, ia menengok ke belakang dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Seijuurou.

"Kau akan jadi tamu spesial Akashi, jadi jangan berani datang terlambat."

Mata Seijuurou menangkap pantulan mesra dari kedua orang yang berjalan menjauhi dirinya. Sambil mendesah pelan ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah secarik kertas yang tertinggal di meja. Seijuurou membukanya perlahan dan melihat dua buah nama tertulis dengan tinta tebal berwarna keemasan. Melihat namanya tak tertera disana, Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangan ke arah luar restoran. Dibalik jendela kaca ia bisa melihat Nash mengecup dahi Tetsuya mesra.

**.**

* * *

_**The Wedding**_

_**.**_

_**Nash Gold Jr.**_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**.**_

_**20 Desember 2015**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A/N: Sumimasen. Gomenasai. Jeosonghamnida. Mianhaeyo. Sorry. Ngapunten. Maaf.**


End file.
